Miles Away From the Maker
by ScarlettRainn
Summary: Sebastian's kind heart froze when Elthina died. Blind rage the only feeling left to him. When he finally cages the apostates, Maker, have mercy on them, because the Exiled Prince, certainly won't. Rated M for a reason. Au For Seb and Hawke


Miles Away From the Maker

Raina Hawke lay basking in the afternoon sun. Her thick ebony, pink streaked locks fanned about her head like peacock feathers, drying in the warm golden rays. It was the first time in the dark months that followed the mage rebellion in Kirkwall, that her and Anders had been able to rest. They hadn't had to dodge a single Templar or Strakhaven's rogue prince in weeks. Their path through Wildervale seemed to throw their would be captors off track. Giving them a chance to breathe and enjoy each other.

Outwitting Templar capture hadn't been as hard as they assumed it would be. With Carvers help they always managed to stay a step ahead of the order. Sebastian however was harder to shake. When he'd told her he would bring an army for her and Anders he hadn't been lying. Word sent from her brother said Sebastian had docked with at least two hundred soldiers.

They'd been tracked like animals, unable to stop or breath. This reprieve, the only break they'd truly been able to take since they'd left Kirkwall, five months prior. Anders had the idea to move through the rocky hills and dense forests of Wildervale. The only kink in his plan however, was to get to Antiva like they planned, going through Wildervale would put them directly on the proverbial yellow brick road to Starkhaven, but with the Prince already trailing them what did they have to lose?

Lifting herself onto her elbows, her damp hair swaying about her bare shoulders, Raina, watched her lover splash in the crystal water of the Minanter River. After all the years she'd been with Anders his beauty still struck her breathless. His long golden hair shone so bright it seemed to put the sun to shame.

She nibbled her bottom lip, watching with anticipation as rivulets of water streamed down his perfect heart-shaped lips. His eyes were shut in bliss as his naked form soaked up the cool rivers water, as hers had when they'd first made it to the little clearing at the river's edge.

Anders raised his toned arms to his silken hair, brushing the soaked strands from his face. His amber eyes popped open searching the shore for her, as if he'd felt her yellow gaze. Finding her eyes upon him, he gave her a heart-shattering smile that made her already sensitive core tingle. She allowed herself to fall back to the lush grass in a huff.

Since starting their journey from Kirkwall as criminals, they hadn't had time to partake in their more primal needs. Most nights they'd find a cave, or hollowed oak big enough for the both of them and pass out without saying a single word to each other.

Waking up to her fellow mage, every morning. Being dazzled by his twinkling gaze and his lopsided grin, made running like they were forced to worth it though. A life on the run with Anders was a far better alternative, to stability without him. She loved him, even more now that the spirit of Justice, Anders harbored seemed to go dormant after Kirkwall.

Raina had begun to see the shadows of the man he use to be. Though they lived in constant fear, he stayed light-hearted and warm. The hallowed blackness around his eyes that had seemed to age him, were gone replaced by an almost boyish charm.

"What are you thinking about love?" Anders broke into her thought's his strong naked form, dripping water on to her, as he stood above her blocking the sun. "That you sir, are blocking my sun!" she said, giggling as Anders dropped to his knees tickling her sides mercilessly. "Anders stop!" Raina gasped, through puffed breaths certain her face was cherry red from his assault.

"Nope not until you say." He paused halting his hands in thought, giving Raina enough time to fist a fireball as a playful threat. Anders eyes widened his perfect lips falling open into a giant O. "FIRE! FIRE!" He yelped, scooping her up like a sack of potatoes racing, for the chilly river and tossing her in. Raina sputtered, flapping her arms wildly. The cold, clear water dousing her heated flesh, like a lyruim infused Templar would her magic.

Gaining her bearings quickly, she swiftly brushed her newly drenched ebony locks from her face. Anders stood at the edge of the riverbed. Hands fisted at his sides, chest puffed out, a triumphant smile solidly in place. "I just saved your life you know?" He said with smug satisfaction. His naked, superman stance made the stern look she attempted to give him near impossible. "My hero." She mumbled fluttering her thick sweep of eyelashes at him, bringing her hand to her heart. "How would I ever live without your quick thinking, in the face of danger Serha?" She asked extending her hand to Anders, so he could help her out of the still chilly water. "Why dear love I do believe without me-" He was cut off from saying anything further, Raina leaned all her weight backwards so both of them crashed into the small waves.

Anders arms easily slipped around her slim waist. Raina's legs instinctively snaked around his hips. Their laughter mixed with the soft sounds of the water and the singing of the bird's overhead. "I love you, you know?" Anders asked in a whisper, his warm breathe brushing over her face. He made her heart leap, as he always seemed to when he was this close to her. "I love you far more sir mage." Raina said in return. Anders lips crashed into hers, the intensity of his possession making their teeth clank together.

She gasped, as his calloused hand skimmed up her side, to her taut nipple pinching and rolling the pink bud between his thumb and index finger. "Ooh!" She gasped tossing her head back. The sudden sensations flooding her pent up body making her mind swim. Anders tongue traced small circles down her slender throat, suckling deeply on the wild beating pulse that lay beneath her milky flesh. "Anders!" She cried against him. "Please I need you. Right now!" Raina rubbed herself against him, trying desperately for real frication, making him growl low in his throat.

He pulled away from her slipping her legs from around him. She whimpered at his retreating form. Watching him lift himself out of the water his arousal evident. _"So why than did he turn from you?"_ Her mind pouted not comprehending Anders actions.

Raina watched, every step Anders took. His engorged erection bounced with his strides mesmerizing her. The apex between her thighs clenched and unclenched, painfully with her longing for him.

"Come here." He commanded her. Seating himself upright on a patch of grass, blanketed by the sun. She stared at him confused, his command not registering right away. "Raina. I said come here." Anders commanded again, pointing first to her than to his lap. Quickly she waded out of the water not needing to be told a third time. Her feet moved to him of their own accord, her legs buckling when she reached him, straddling his legs and winding her arms around his neck.

"Ride me Hawke, I'm yours like you begged of me." Her heart leapt at his words. She could feel her own passion running down her right thigh. His provocative words stoking her already heated desire. Slowly she moved herself over him, gently grabbing his heat-seeking missile in her still wet palm. Raina watched Anders face tighten, his body straining to let her set the pace.

In one swift movement she slid down hard on his pulsating erection. Their gasps mingled with the sudden sensations. Her body accommodated her lover well like a custom made stiletto heel.

"Maker I'll never get sick of how good you feel." Anders moaned, into the indented column of her collarbone, flicking his tongue out to chase the water droplets that still fell from her hair. His words encouraging her to move faster, clenching her already tight sheath on the uprise before thrusting herself down again.

Anders growled, this time a deeper, more desperate sound. His fingers wrapped around her slender hips, in a bruising grip. Making her yelp from the pain and moan from the pleasure, at the same time. He ground her hips in a circular motion, before lifting her almost off of him, then crashing her back down him.

She twined her fingers into his golden hair, bracing herself to him. The ability to think, or feel anything, other then divine pleasure was quickly seeping from her. She moved a hand between them, working it toward the little bundle of nerves that lay at the center of her core. All she needed to send her over the steep incline they stood on was a few swipes.

"Oh, No No, pet not yet." He cooed, gripping her hand tightly, capturing it behind her back. Continuing to pound into her, the small locket she wore bounced with the drilling force.  
>"Anders! "She sobbed his name. Begging him for blissful release. Her sobs making him chuckle huskily; his other hand let go of her hip, reaching down between them seeking her joy button.<p>

He sent an icy shock wave to the tip of his thumb, circling the sensitive little nub. Instantly, she cried out her body spasming. Her head lolled back, than fell into his warm chest. His own orgasm as her tight sheath milked his cock not far behind.

His pleasured cries turned to something different. A tortured, gurgled scream ripped through his chest, pulling Raina from her ethereal haze. Searching his unseeing eyes, before her dazed mind wandered to the arrow that protruded from his chest, just inches from hers. Two more arrowheads embedded into his heart in quick secession, before her eyes.

Raina blinked in shock. Her uncomprehending eyes darted back to Anders amber orbs only to find them devoid of life, the fire that had once been, was no more. "NO!" She screamed, her own tortured scream. The sudden loss of her only love realized.

Turquoise eyes danced in front of her, his arrogant smirk making her shiver with both fear and rage. He promised her day of reckoning would come hadn't he? "It's time tae' pay for your crimes lass." He said. His once sexy brogue, now made her stomach churn. She spat in his face. Her cheek met quickly with the heavy metal of his gauntleted fist. Intense pain shot through her jaw up her neck. Silver stars clouded her vision when the second blow landed again on her clenched jaw the stars exploded knocking her into the safety of the black void.

_A/N: This story has kind of been swimming around my head, like an unwanted passenger. Making it incredibly hard to focus on anything else. So I figured the best thing to do, would be to write it out and see what you fine readers think about it. Yay or Nay? Is the question? I must warn you, Sebastian in this story won't be the nicest man in the world. In my head he's a real prick actually, always kicking me for bloody attention, Le sigh. But yes this one will be a darker fic, so keep that in mind when you decide. _

_Anywho, I'm still trucking on The Rogue's Conquest. So have no fear, I haven't given up. Chapter 10 is almost done, just a few more things I want to add before it hits the site._

_Right, so tyrant Sebastian. Aye or Nay? _

_With much love as usual._

_-Scar _


End file.
